Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes which the player gets to play against other opponents in real-time. The player gets to choose between the plant's or the zombie's side, where the player will fight a plant or zombie hero, depending on which side they chose, similar to regular missions. It is unlocked after beating the game's tutorial. The mode requires internet connection to be accessed. Gameplay Upon entering, the player is presented with a menu to play two modes: Casual and Ranked matches. In Casual Mode there is no penalty for losses, but there is no winning prize other than Silver. This game mode is more suitable to test new decks that the player isn't sure about their utility, or to learn new battling skills. In Ranked Matches, there is a levelling system that determines the skills of the player. Winning rewards the player with s, while losing takes some depending on the league. The player can take any side he/she prefers, there is no obligation. In battle, both players get to shuffle their first four cards normally. The battle will begin once both have confirmed their given cards. From this point, the gameplay from regular missions will be applied here. There will always be a lane for heights at the far left, and a lane for water at the far right. The setting of the arena is a specium of coliseum, where plants and zombies watch the game. If the player wins, he/she is rewarded with 15 if on Casual Mode or 20 if on a Ranked Match. If the player loses, they will only win 5 . A timer is added, which is placed under the cursor showing battle's turns. If the opponent takes too long to respond, the game will create a forced concede. If a player concedes or disconnects to the game (via internet disconnection or leaving the app), their opponent will "win" the game. Ranks Depending on ranks, certain elements change. *'Wood League' (Levels 1-4): **Each level needs 5 stars; **A single win rewards with 2 stars; **A win streak rewards with 3 stars; **A loss takes away 0 stars; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 20 . *'Bronze League' (Levels 5-9): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 200 **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 2 stars; **A win streak rewards with 3 stars; **A loss takes away 0 stars; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 25 . *'Silver League' (Levels 10-19): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 250 . **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 2 star; **A win streak rewards with 3 stars; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 30 . *'Gold League '(Levels 20-29) **Ranking up to this league rewards you with 300 . **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards 1 star. **A win streak rewards with 2 stars; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 35 . *'Diamond League' (Levels 30-39): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 350 . **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 1 star; **There is no win streak bonus; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 40 . *'Taco League' (Levels 40-49): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 400 . **Each level needs 20 stars. **A single win rewards with 1 star; **There is no win streak bonus; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 50 . *'Ultimate League '(Level 50) **Ranking up to this league awards you with 500 . **There are no levels, therefore, no stars are needed; **A single win rewards 1 star, despite not needing any; **There is no win streak bonus; **A loss takes away 1 star; **The player cannot level up. Rank pictures Depending on the rank, the player also gets an avatar. If the player is connected to Facebook in the game, it is replaced with their Facebook avatar. *Rank 1: Baby Wall-Nut (age selection screen) *Rank 2: Boy Wall-Nut (age selection screen) *Rank 3: Wall-Nut *Rank 4: Weenie Beanie *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: Pea Pod *Rank 10: *Rank 11: Power Flower *Rank 12: Conehead *Rank 13: Team Mascot *Rank 14: *Rank 15: Mini-Ninja *Rank 16: Jester *Rank 17: Vimpire *Rank 18: *Rank 19: *Rank 20: Sting Bean *Rank 21: Grow-Shroom *Rank 22: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: Coach Zombie *Rank 25: Coffee Zombie *Rank 26: Arm Wrestler *Rank 27: Brain Vendor *Rank 28: Fume-Shroom *Rank 29: *Rank 30: Spineapple *Rank 31: Cat Lady *Rank 32: Gentleman Zombie *Rank 33: *Rank 34: Haunting Zombie *Rank 35: *Rank 36: Prickly Pear *Rank 37: Muscle Sprout *Rank 38: *Rank 39: Smashing Pumpkin *Rank 40: Three-Headed Chomper *Rank 41: *Rank 42: Undying Pharaoh *Rank 43: *Rank 44: Bananasaurus Rex *Rank 45: Smashing Gargantuar *Rank 46: Deep Sea Gargantuar *Rank 47: *Rank 48: *Rank 49: Zombot 1000 *Rank 50: Cornucopia ''(formerly Mirror-Nut) Gallery Trivia *If one looks closely at the crowd of zombies in the old menu, one can see that there is an Imposter Zombie styled to be in this game. **However, Imposter Zombie does not actually appear in the game as a zombie card, as he is just there as a cameo. ***Also, ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was going to look like Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, which is the only other game Imposter Zombie appears in. *After the worldwide release, it can also pick a theme that appears in plant and zombie missions. *The game attempts to use match files in attempt to ensure that both are the same to prevent cheating. Should a player try to cheat in a way that the file doesn't match the opponent in some way, the game will create the "There is a problem with your game" message and makes the opponent win. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Modes